


Guard My Heart

by writerswritingwritings



Category: AgentCorp - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bodyguard AU, F/F, G!P, Small angst at the end but still good, Smut, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerswritingwritings/pseuds/writerswritingwritings
Summary: Alex works for a company that hires bodyguards for private and powerful people and she has been hired by one Lena Luthor many times that they know each others body very well.It's smut. Also warning, G!P





	Guard My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed. All mistakes are mine.

The high ceilings were decorated with fancy chandeliers, Greek style pillars stood tall as the guests talked among each other. The band was playing an upbeat music. The waiters filling out a certain platter again and again.

"Kara."

"Whut?" Alex sighed, her sister's mouth was full of potstickers. Who serves potstickers in a gala?

"Can you be more discrete with the eating?" She softly chastised her sister, drawing a tissue to wipe around her lips. "We're still on the job."

Kara swallowed, "Right, sorry." She ate the last one in her hand and downed it with water. Alex shook her head, even after all these years it was still a spectacle of sorts when her sister could easily eat so much. "Your girlfriend still seems to be safe."

"She's not my girlfriend."

There were snickering from the line.

"Don't make me use my index finger on you two." She threatened to the two "boys" on the other ends who were also part of the group.

"Yet," Kara cheekily grinned at her sister. She knew she could get away with it since they were in public. She was right as Alex only glared at her.

"Aww, c'mon Alex. She's hired us how many times already. We might as well be her official bodyguards," said Jimmy Olsen on his end. He was standing near the entrance keeping track of anyone suspicious entering.

"We technically are her bodyguards but also not really?" said Winn, in a bit of confusion. "She made quite the bold statement to her brother by removing personal bodyguards from her everyday life and instead hiring ones whenever she has events like these." His stand was near the art that were being displayed for the auction.

"Still can't believe we're protecting a Luthor," James spoke this offhandedly and winced realizing his mistake.

"She's not like her family."

"Alex is right, Lena is such a nice person. She actually has potstickers in her galas. No other person does that."

"Only 'cause she's trying to impress Alex through you," said Winn.

"Everyone just shut up. We're on the job."

"Why don't you just ask her out, Alex?" Kara asked and the older Danvers sighed.

Alex made a mockingly thoughtful look, "Oh, I don't know…Maybe because she's our client?" Her eyes stayed on said client as black silky hair glided from one group of business people to another.

Sensing eyes on her, Lena turned to see the agents she hired for the night, once again, keeping a lookout. One in particular looking specifically at her. She smirked when the agent realized she was caught.

Alex startled when she saw green eyes staring back at her but her professionalism was keeping her intact and apparently confident.

"Clockwise move." Kara looked at her oddly but followed, knowing the boys heard it, too. As she made her way towards Lena. Just as she neared them a new softer music started playing.

"Excuse me gentlemen, may I steal her for a bit." Not waiting for a reply, she took Lena's hand and glided their way towards the center where some people were already dancing to the slow dance.

"Thank you for saving me back there."

Alex smirked, "It is my job, Ms. Luthor."

"You look dazzling, Agent." Alex was in a simple suit and tie as well as the others mostly to blend themselves in but Alex went the extra mile for the tie.

"I beg to differ." She slowly let the woman spin and pulled her back closer than they previously were. "You are the epitome of beauty tonight, Ms. Luthor."

"Charmer."

In her ear comm, Alex could her gagging noises made by Kara and Winn while James was choking back a laugh. She made a mental note of that before turning it off.

Lena quirked an eyebrow.

"It's fine. Just an annoying sister at the other line."

"You're sister is one of a kind," Lena spoke as they continued to slow dance, "but so are you."

"We are the Danvers sisters." The CEO chuckled because even if the two were adopted sisters they were in the same terms stubborn and brave.

"Thank you." This time Alex raised her eyebrow, "For saving me back then." Kara was assigned as one of the guards during the young woman's first speech in front of the public about renaming her company. She had happened to be there as her sister did not stop talking about the Luthor. If Kara wasn't dating Cat Grant already she'd think the blonde had a crush on this CEO.

Things did not go well during the speech. She was able to wrestle Corben but he twisted her around and held her hostage until Lena grabbed the gun she dropped and without a doubt shot the man.

"I think it was you, who did the saving that time." Lena smiled, "Although your aiming could use some practice." Alex grinned at the adorable pout on the woman.

"I was filled with adrenaline, your lucky it only grazed you." Her hand hovered above the agent's left arm, where she remmebered her awful aiming had wounded the woman.

"It's healed now." Alex took the CEO's shaking hand into her own and held it firmly as she continued their dance. Or swaying at this point. "I also got an awesome scar from it."

"You are something else, Tiger." Lena could make out the blush covering the agent's face. Lena looked around, they were one of the only four partners dancing on the floor left. The night was coming to a close and the fundraising gala has been a success, exceeding their expected amount. "Stay with me for the night?"

Alex bit her lip.

"Please."

"I am going to kill Kara for teaching you the pout." Alex's stern look turned into a soft one as she heard the CEO's melodious laugh.

Lena stood on the stage once more and gave a speech about the fundraising and thanked the guests as she ended the fun night.

 

* * *

 

 

"Lena."

"Alex." Heavy breathing was the only sound in the large bedroom of the CEO. "Is that your gun or are you just happy to see me?" Lena smirked. Her hands were tangled in short brunette locks.

"Why don't you find out for yourself," the agent murmured against her mouth as she thrust her hips against Lena.

With a bite to her lower lip, Lena's hand slowly traveled down the lithe body, running her hand up and down on the hard appendage, she unbottoned those silk pants, Alex letting out a sigh of relief, and gripped the appendage.

Alex let her mouth wander, kissing that alabaster skin as Lena moved her hand up and down her hard cock.

"Bed. Now."

Clothes littered the hallway as their bodies collided against the walls and their lips never leaving each other. Lena pushed Alex on the bed making her sit then began moving her hands up and down the agent's legs. Smirking when the hard cock twitched at her gentle squeeze.

Alex took on a dazed look as the raven haired beauty kneeled in front of her. A Luthor on her knees and stroking her cock. Lena took the head inside her mouth, making Alex groan, sucking and licking the precum. She moved her head down, taking half of Alex's length and using her hand to stroke the rest.

"Ohhh…that feels good." Alex let her fingers rake through the silky black hair. She gripped them tightly after a hard suck from the beauty. "Do you like sucking my cock?"

Lena moaned, keeping the agent's dick inside her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the head. She released it with a pop and proceeded to lick from the bottom up to the leaking slit. The CEO used one hand to cup the full testicles.

"You're so full." Her sentence was all but breathy.

"I saved it up all for you." Alex smirked as she saw the way Lena closed her legs tighter. Alex put a foot against the right thigh and pushed, Lena whined, "Be a good girl and I'll make sure you cum hard tonight." Lena conceded, opening her legs a tad bit, that she could feel the cold air on her pussy. "Good," she pulled her hair and brought her face back to her cock, "now get back to work and maybe I'll reward your pussy with some of my prized cum you love so much."

Lena took in the agent's cock, gagging on it at her excitement. She swirled her tongue around the shaft. Her hands massaging the full and heavy balls, she could feel her arousal, wanting to taste the agent after three whole weeks.

"Ohh Lena..mmm…" Alex's hand tightened on Lena's hair when she did that swirl with her tongue. "Baby, wait… Stop." She pulled the CEO off her cock, Lena going for on last lick.

Lena pouted, "I want to taste you."

"Later," Alex promised. She held her hand out and helped Lena stand. She laid her on the bed and crawling up her body until they were face to face, lips inches apart, "Hello."

"Hi," she whispered back, tucking a stray hair behind Alex's ear. Her eyes went back to those brown eyes, that were darker than usual. There was an intensity there, one she has seen so many times in moments like these. She knew that same look were reflected in her own.

Alex dipped her head, capturing Lena's red, luscious lips. Soft greetings of the lips turned hard and urgent. Her tongue probed an entrance and was granted. Their tongues coiling and battling until Lena caught hers and sucked.

"Mmmm…" Alex leaned back, "Lena," she moaned when the ravenette's right hand was on her cock again, stroking it.

"Put it inside me." Her husky voice sent a shiver down Alex's spine.

Alex took the stroking hand in hers and clasped them together above her head. With her free hand she grabbed her penis and aligned herself against her wet pussy lips. She pushed in the head and slowly sunk inside the warmth.

"Ohh…Alex, tiger." Lena always felt breathless during the first penetration especially with Alex. "So full."

"Mmm…and you're so wet. And tight." She groaned as Lena clenched her cock.

Lena kissed those support lips, "Fuck me, Tiger."

Alex drew all the way back, entering with a forceful thrust. She continued the slow, hard strokes. Her left hand groped Lena's breast while she mouthed at the other one. Sucking and licking the hard nipple.

"Alex," the CEO moaned, her hand threadig through Alex's hair as she feasted on her breasts, "faster. Please. AH!"

With a bite to the nipple, Alex leaned back on her knees, a smug look on her face. She brought her hands behind Lena's knees, pushing them towards the ravenette's body and started thrusting faster and faster.

Lena's pussy was letting out wet squelching noises that made Alex all the harder.

"Oh…fuck!" Alex groaned as she looked down, seeing her cock spearing through those white pussy lips.

Lena's hands were grasping Alex's shoulder blades and she took a look at where Alex's focus was. Her pussy clenched involuntarily as that thick cock split her. "You feel -ah! - amazing, Tiger." Lena brought the agent's face to her and Alex leaned forward kissing her roughly, Lena moaned, the angle hitting her g-spot better.

Alex let down the ravenette's legs and instantly they were wrapped around her waist, groaning as she was pulled in deeper. She moved her lips down that long, porcelain, white neck giving it the proper loving while Lena's fingers dragged down her back. Pleasure and pain mixing. She moved lower, capturing one of those bouncing breasts and lavishing the dark nipple with her tongue.

"Mmmm…babe, I'm close! Please…nnngh… keep going!" Lena tightened her legs around the brunette. Her hand found purchase on Alex's breasts.

Alex threw her head back as Lena played with her tits. She set her hands near Lena's shoulders and started pounding and pounding and pounding that wet, tight pussy. Lena moaned and gruntied loudly, she could feel her orgasm coming.

"Alex! Alex! Fuck Alex!" Lena pulled down the agent, their breasts rubbing against each other made them moan louder. She tightened her hold on the woman. "Aleeex!! I'm gonna cummm!"

"Cum baby. I got you mmm... Cum for me!" Alex rocked her whole body, thrusting roughly into the CEO.

Lena let out a loud moan. Her nails digging into Alex's back, her legs tightening and her body drew into a taut bow screaming Alex's name as she finally came.

Alex kept thrusting even with the tight hold of Lena's pussy, prolonging her orgasm. When Lena could finally make a bit of sense of the world. She felt the brunette still thrusting against her. Even if her pussy was getting sensitive, she let down her legs, keeping them open wide as she let the agent fuck her.

"Cum, Alex. Give me all that creamy, cum baby." Alex grunted, her hips going faster. "Cum for me, baby, give my pussy all that loaded sperm!"

"Lena!" The agent's body stilled as her cock unloaded all her stored cum. Spurt after spurt of that creamy cum. Lena moaned as she had her own small orgasm. It felt like Alex would never stop until it did. Alex still grinding her hips subtly.

The two lovers laid on the bed, catching their breaths. Alex made a move to get off the CEO as to not crush her but was stopped with a gentle hand on her elbow.

"Just stay..inside a bit longer." Lena spoke her eyes closed, her breathing almost back to normal. The agent's cock was soft inside her warm cavern and the sperm was leaking continuously.

Alex grunted in reply and settled back down, angling her body a bit so she wasn't fully on top of her. They basked in the silence for a few minutes, Lena combing through those short hair. Alex was close to falling asleep when she felt the ravenette stiffen and she was suddenly pushed off the bed.

"Hey!" An angry rant was at the tip of Alex's tongue but she saw the woman collecting her clothes. She quickly ran over to stop the her. "Hey, what are you doing?"

She grabbed Lena by the arm and turned the woman around. Surprise covered the brunette's face at seeing the CEO with tears running down her pretty face, "Lena."

A choked sob made its way out of her mouth.

"Lena, talk to me. Please." The revenette shook her head. Alex had a hold on her right arm, as her other hand held her clothes against her naked body.

"I don't deserve this. *You* don't deserve this."

"What are you talking about?" Alex slowly pulled the woman close to her, fighting the weak struggle Lena was doing. She slowly backed them up to the bed letting her sit on her lap as she cried, running circle on her back as Lena curled up against her, head under her chin.

"I want you." Lena spoke once her crying subsided. She felt Alex stiffen and thought of the worst but before she could move Alex tightened her hold on her.

Alex held her close, her right hand running through silk, black hair. "I want you, too," she said, quietly.

"I don't want you getting in danger. My life is a mess and- and I have so much baggage…I couldn't trouble you with that."

Alex pushed the CEO back, Lena thinking she finally realized how troublesome getting in a relationship with a Luthor would be. But she was surprised when Alex cupped her face and gently kissed her.

"I guess I'm in for a long ride." She whispered gently against her lips.

"Tiger."

"We've both got heavy baggage." Lena knew this, remembering how Alex had screamed someone else's name their first night. She didn't care at that time because she in turn just needed a warm body. "But with us, together, I know we can make it work. Lena Luthor, you are worth it."

She couldn't stop the tears if she wanted. She hugged her tightly, this person who has become more than just her personal bodyguard.

Alex had let them settle in in the CEO's bed. This time, actually cuddling together.

"Where exactly were you going? When we are at your place."

"I have a cabin in the forest, just far off the outskirts of town."

"Right, billion dollar company. You have more than one house."

"It's just a simple cabin with necessities. We…" Lena took a deep breathe, "We can go there some time."

"Mmm…some time." Alex had finally let the exhaustion take its place as she breathed evenly.

After a few minutes, Lena carefully cuddled closer to her, whispering, "You're worth it, too. More than."

And if Alex tightening her hold on her meant she was awake. It didn't bother Lena at all. They were going to enter this new relationship stronger together.


End file.
